


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Henry-centric, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Multi, Overworking, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Violinist Henry, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, heechul-centric, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:17 PM**

"You're late to practice again Henry."

Henry sighed and bowed apologetically to Heechul."I'm sorry,I had to do something for another class and-"A hand on his shoulder cut him off.When Henry looked up Heechul had a hand on his shoudler and was looking at him sympathetically."You're overworking yourself again."The older said and Henry lowered his reddening face in embarrassment. 


End file.
